Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) is the ruthless, manipulative, brutal, and tyrannical leader of all the Decepticons. If you were to ask, this Decepticon to describe himself in one word, he'd probably go with "heroic", while he is, in many ways of reality, a fallen hero. He sees himself as a freedom fighter, leading the Decepticons out of the days of "Autobot tyranny". The fact he's hoping to replace that with Decepticon tyranny isn't really a concern. A fanatic at spark, he revels in every Autobot who suffers at Decepticon hands and doesn't register humans as anything more than "collateral damage." Megatron demands loyalty from the Decepticons, loyalty he gains by his awe-inspiring power. With the combined threat of a sharp mind, his fusion cannon, a pair of deadly swords and simple brute strength, there aren't many who'd dare cross him. Still, he has no problem manhandling troops as a gentle reminder. The loss of his body and former power was only a minor setback for him, as Megatron proved a master manipulator. He effortlessly duped Isaac Sumdac into helping him—and once Megatron was restored to full power, he turned the tables on his old captor. He is extremely intolerant of treachery and deals with said treacherous bots with a vicious no-nonsense efficiency. He is also a shrewd strategist who effortlessly wraps others around his fingers. "Laugh now, child. I will show you true fear!" :—Megatron as he listens in on Sari's ghost stories. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Corey Burton (English), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Japanese), Raffaele Farina (Italian), Juan Lozano (Spanish) Jan Spitzer (German), Mirosław Neinert (Polish), Junseok Song (Korean), Afonso Amajones (Portuguese), Mario Santander (Latin American Spanish) Biography Now that he has finally returned and been able to be restored to his glory, Megatron has become more powerful than ever, and no force on Earth can stand against him. He is a gladiatorial fighter without equal anywhere in the universe. Backed up by his loyal Decepticon soldiers, he is also an expert battle leader, without peer. He is as ruthless as he is ambitious. Megatron will stop at nothing to gain the Allspark, and destroy Optimus Prime and his Autobots. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode He transforms into a Cybertronian Fusion Jet Fighter, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of a Assault Helicopter/Tiltrotor Gunship (Similar to V-22 Osprey Assault Helicopter). Attributes: * Expert two-sword fighter. * Genius-level engineer and programmer. * Armor can deflect even focused anti-proton lasers. Gallery File:Megatron_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Megatron's Earth helicopter mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Shockwave **Lugnut **Soundwave **Blitzwing **Knock Out **Rundown *Seekers **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Family Neutral *Fallen *Starscream Rivals *Optimus Prime Enemies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Sideswipe **Ratchet **Strongarm **Prowl **Arcee *Humans Weapons and Abilities Megatron begins the series with only one power: the power to lie and manipulate Sumdac to repair and reconstruct him. Over time, the Megatron head will develop into a powerful psychokinetic who can control any machine. While the Cybertronian minds are too advanced to succumb to this ability, Megatron can control virtually any robot on Earth and the automated plants that construct them. In addition to this power, Megatron’s eventual robot body will be equipped with an assortment of laser cannons, sonic missiles and pulse blasters. By far Megatron's most devastating ability, though, as shown in episodes such as Mission Accomplished, is his shrewd military mind and mastery of battle tactics. Megatron's ability to devise and follow complicated battle plans to keep his enemies off balance will surely prove a threat not just to Optimus Prime or the Elite Guard, but to all Cybertronians who would stand in Megatron's way. Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Synopsis See also External links *Megatron Wikipedia *Megatron Transformers Database Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Gladiators Category:Technologists Category:Engineers Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmens Category:Firearm Specialists Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters